Story Of The 13 Ghosts
by lovetobeloved1493
Summary: This is the story of how each ghost died. Please R&R!


I don't own. Please review.

* * *

**Story of the 13 ghost's**

First born son

The first born son in a Indian tribe was the hero to the village. The boy was at a very young age when he died. When he was born there were 5 born girls in the Indian tribe Alessa, Runs-with-foxes, Kamtira, Santeria, Skips-with-dogs. Alessa was the prettiest, Runs-with-foxes was born last, Kamtira was the really, really happy one, Santeria was the smart one, and Skips-with-dogs was the dumb one. To see who would marry the first born sun, the girls had to shoot an arrow at a target. Whoever hit the closest to the middle would win. He, of course, wanted to merry the prettiest, Alessa. So he would chop the arrows in half of Runs-with-foxes, Kamtira, Santeria, and Skips-with-dogs, at least that was his intent. Instead, Skips-with-dogs thought it would be smarter to shoot from the other side of the target. Instead of hitting the target, she hit the first born son. He died a slow and painful death.

Torso

Long story short there was a man who was very angry at the torso. The worst thing he could do to him was be-head him, so he did. He also cut off his legs, wrapped him in plastic wrap, and through him behind a dunkin dounuts!

Bound woman

Her fiancée found out about her having an affair with his brother. He was so MAD! He tied her hands behind her back and hung her. She suffered, and than she died.

Withered lover

She died in a tragic fire and had 2 lovely children and a husband that she loved oh to much.

Torn prince

Him and his friend made a bet to see who could smash more windows without getting caught. He got caught after 13 windows. The police caught him. He was trying to out run them he swerved so he didn't hit a squirrel. He died…

Angry princess

Daddy,

I'm sorry… I don't understand why you stuck me with the meanest nanny's on this earth! They all hated me! I never got to see you!! Why did you leave me all the time? You can't hurt me any more Daddy! I'm going to leave you like I felt you left me! I'm sorry Daddy I love you… good bye…

**Your Princess**

Pilgramiss

She never did anything wrong. And she never ever sinned. That's why everyone hated her. One day everyone decided that they would kill her to make her swear or something, but she didn't. She didn't even speak a word…

The great child- Dyer mother

The great child was born 12 pounds heavy. At the little age of 10 he weighed 195 pounds. He still acted like he was little when he died at the age of 24. At that point he was 440 pounds. He never left his mothers side. And she never left his. Unfortunately, one horrible afternoon, a large bomb dropped on their house. Both of them were killed. But they still never left eachothers side.

The hammer

The hammer owed money to a shady figure. He also harnessed a lot of valuable information that was needful to the shady figure, but he wouldn't tell. Every time he asked him and he didn't answer, he drove a spike in to him, which is many times. After the 3rd spike to the head, he died.

The Jackal

One day a man did a very bad thing. He abused 13 little girls. They knew if they only put him in jail for life he would never learn his lesson. So they put a smallish cage on his head and left him in a room. They would give him food through a little slot in a door. He didn't see any one for 2 years. They fed him 1 meal a day. A small loaf of bread, and a cup of water. They put gas in his room. He didn't die. They attempted to put him in an electric chair. He didn't die. The tried this for 2 years straight. He eventually scratched through the front bars with his gross, long, nails. Finally, they decided to stop feeding him. Then 5 months later, they stopped giving him water. And 13 days later, he died.

Jugger nut

This death however, is not complex. One day, he was working in the junk yard and a lifted car fell on him. It scratched him all over. He died instantly.

**Sacrifice of the broken heart**

If this man or woman were to sacrifice himself or herself, it could mean hell for all of us. If he were to sacrifice himself, the eye of hell would open.

* * *

R&R Please!!!!


End file.
